


What Really Matters

by Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: (?), Angst, First posted fanfiction in a while, Just a silly little drabble, Kinda new to this, M/M, Yet fluff, idk - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username/pseuds/Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username





	What Really Matters

Wade’s home and that’s all that matters. It doesn’t matter that he smells of blood and sweat and fear. It doesn’t matter that he clings to Peter like he’s drowning. And it certainly doesn’t matter that a few barely swallowed sobs shake his body as he holds him. What does matter is that he’s home. That his spandex suit has been thrown into the wash basket and replaced with a loose pair of track suits. It matters that he’s singing and chatting to himself in the kitchen as he makes dinner for them both. And it matters that as he pulled away to go change he pressed an envelope into Peter’s hands. Now, Peter is sitting on the couch turning the envelope over in his hands. With sudden, overly decisive movements, he rips the envelope open, at the sound, Wade’s chatter halts for a moment, before falling into all the more earnest conversation. Peter smiles a little at him, basking in the domesticity of it all, before whatever in the envelope shatters that peace like stain glass windows. It’s a letter.  
Hi Petey,  
I died today. Well, not died died. But, you know, died. And as I was passing out, I thought of you, and the only thought going through my head was “What if” What if my healing factors broken, what if I lose my memory like Wolverine (Only good part of that movie. Solid science. Doesn’t make up for what they did to me.) Of course I did come back full and whole, but I don’t want to risk that. Ever. So I’m going to retire. Be a stay at home man. Stay at home dad, maybe. And if you would, a stay at home husband. Peter, I love you and I want you to marry me. Will you?  
Forever yours,  
Wade  
Attached to the note is a ring. It’s poxy, and naff, and stupid. And Peter absolutely loves it. Tears in his eyes he goes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Wade.  
“Ask me properly and you’ll get your answer.” He sniffles into the mercenaries ear. Wade stiffens for a moment, then takes the ring from Peter’s trembling fingers, and goes down on one knee.  
“Peter Parker. Will you marry me?”  
Peter kisses him, then whispers to his lips. “Of course.”


End file.
